Episode 83
Die Nacht des Mondregenbogens ist die 83. Episode aus dem Anime Inu Yasha. Handlung Ayame, die Enkelin des Wolfshäuptlings, erinnert Kōga an ein lange zurückliegendes Heiratsversprechen. Auf der Flucht vor ihr kommt Kōga zu Narakus Schloss, wo er Inu Yashas Spuren findet. Als Kōga Inu Yasha nach den Hintergründen fragt, werden unsere Freunde von einem haarigen Dämon angegriffen, der aus Narakus Schloss entwichen ist. Während Inu Yasha den Dämon bekämpft, bringt Kōga Kagome in Sicherheit. Die beiden treffen auf Ayame, die, schwer enttäuscht von Kōga, die Geschichte der Nacht des Mond-Regenbogens erzählt. Detaillierte Handlung Kōga wird von einem Haufen weißer Wolfsdämonen verfolgt, doch schließlich schlägt er sie einfach zurück. Da kommt Ayame und behauptet Kōga zu kennen. Ginta und Hakkaku kommen auch an und erkennen Ayame als Enkelin des Häuptlings der Wolfsdämonen im Norden. Da behauptet Ayame, dass Kōga ihr versprochen hat, sie zu heiraten, wenn sie aus den Bergen vom Training zurückkommt. Kōga streitet es ab, doch Ayame versucht, ihre Interessen mit Gewalt durchzusetzen, doch auf Dauer kann sie gegen Kouga nichts ausrichten. Kouga meint, dass er schon mit Kagome verlobt ist und verschwindet. Ginta und Hakkaku folgen ihm während eine traurige Ayame zurückbleibt, die sich daran erinnert, wie Kōga ihr versprochen hatte, sie zu heiraten. Sie weiß, dass es schon ziemlich lange her ist und er es vielleicht vergessen haben kann, doch sie beschließt, nicht aufzugeben, da ihr Stamm sonst vernichtet werden wird. Inu Yashas Gruppe indessen ist ratlos, da Inu Yasha Naraku nicht riechen kann und Kagome keine Splitter fühlt. Miroku schlägt also vor, dass sie einfach nach Juwelensplittern Ausschau halten, dann würde Naraku schon kommen. Kouga und seine Wölfe sind in Narakus Schloss. Sie finden nichts außer den Spuren von Inu Yashas Tessaiga im Boden. Kouga entscheidet, Inu Yasha zu suchen, da er riecht, dass Inu Yasha bei dem Kampf dabei war. Ayame, die Kouga folgt, kommt nun auch im Schloss an und riecht, dass Kouga da war. Doch obwohl nichts zu sehen ist, hat sie ein ungutes Gefühl, was auch berechtigt ist, da sich unter dem Schloss irgendwas zusammenbraut. Schließlich kommt ein gewaltiger Dämon aus Haaren aus der Oberfläche und greift zwei Wölfe, doch Ayame kann sie retten. Der Dämon gibt nicht auf und so fliehen die Wölfe auf der Suche nach Kouga, damit er ihnen hilft. Kouga ist bei Inu Yashas Gruppe angekommen und wirft ihm vor, dass er, obwohl er nah an Naraku dran war, diesen nicht vernichten konnte. Daraufhin wollen sie sich wieder streiten. Ayame indessen holt Ginta und Hakkaku ein. Von ihnen erfährt sie, dass Naraku zwei Wolfsdämonenstämme vernichtet hat. Doch auch der Haardämon holt sie ein und sie fliehen in Richtung Kouga und Inu Yashas Gruppe. Während Kouga und Inu Yasha sich noch streiten, kommen also Ginta und Hakkaku verfolgt von dem Haardämon, Ayame haben sie unterwegs verloren. Der Haardämon will die Juwelensplitter von Kouga und Kagome, doch Inu Yasha schleudert ihn an seinen Haaren herum; Kouga flieht mit Kagome, "um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen". Die Haare des Haardämons reißen allerdings und so fliegt er den Abhang herunter, den auch Kouga mit Kagome heruntergerannt ist. Inu Yasha befürchtet schon, dass der Dämon nur hinter den Juwelensplittern herwollte. Kouga wird indessen von Ayame aufgehalten. Als sie Kagome sieht, greift sie ihre "Nebenbuhlerin" an, doch Koga rettet sie. Ayame wirft Koga vor, dass sie in einen Mensch verliebt ist. Kagome und Ayame regen sich gleichermaßen über Kogas Verhalten auf, bis Ayame sich ein wenig beruhigt und erzählt, wie sie vor vielen Jahren als kleines Mädchen von Dämonenvögeln verfolgt wurde. Sie versteckte sich in einem Baum, doch nur dank Kogas Einsatz überlebte sie. Koga trug sie, nachdem er sie Vögel erledigt hatte, in die Berge, wo sie ein Training empfangen sollte. Auf dem Weg wollte Koga Ayame trösten und meinte, dass er sie heiraten würde, wenn sie mit dem Training fertig ist. Später entdeckten sie in der Nacht außerdem einen Regenbogen, der durch die Strahlung des Mondes erzeugt wurde, also die Nacht des Mondregenbogens. Kagome findet die Geschichte sehr romantisch und wirft Koga vor, dass er sich nicht erinnert, doch dieser gibt vor, weiterhin nichts von der Begegnung zu wissen. Soundtracks #Demon Wolf Tribe, Koga #Title Card Theme #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #Swordsmith, Totosai #Searching for the Sacred Jewel #Beautiful Memories #Miasma #Hell Bug, Saimyousho #Sit Down! (ab 1:00) #Inu Yasha Transformed (ab 0:48) #Fierce Battle #Sewayaki Sannin Musume (ab 1:12) #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:07) #Searching for the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:05) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha